Wireless communication devices (e.g., a cellular phone) have an antennae that is use to receive an analog, radio frequency (RF) signal. The RF signal may contain encoded information embedded into a carrier signal. It is the purpose of the receiver to extract the encoded information from the signal which may involve accounting for the influence of noise and interference from other RF signals. A sequence of filters may be used to isolate the encoded information. An intermediate frequency (IF) signal processing unit may be used to further extract the encoded information signal from the IF signal. The Radio/Analog signal processing unit may comprise a sequence of filters, multipliers, oscillators, etc., that may be used to isolate the portion of the IF signal comprising the encoded information. An analog-to-digital (ADC) converter may then be used to convert the analog encoded signal to a digital signal so that the information may be processed by digital circuitry, such as a microprocessor.
However, these systems may involve the use of complicated circuitry that may increase the overall cost of the wireless device. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to extract the encoded information in a wireless communication.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.